The present invention relates to a device for agitating and mixing two or more kinds of bulk materials, for example, raw materials of cement, row materials of chemicals, raw materials of pharmaceuticals, ceramics, raw materials of cosmetics, raw materials of metals, fertilizers, feeds, raw materials of paints, raw materials of foods, sludge, and magnetic abrasives.
Commonly known as conventional agitating and mixing devices are a type in which bulk materials are put into a container and the container is rotated and revolved and a type comprising agitating blades in a container for mixing bulk materials.
However, the former type has a problem of its complex structure and the latter type has problems that it is difficult to uniformly mix bulk materials and considerable labor is required for maintenance, for example, cleaning the agitating blades.
The present invention is made for the purpose of solving the aforementioned problems and the object is to provide an agitating and mixing device with a simple structure which can uniformly mix bulk materials.